From Across The Field
by goldnote
Summary: A color guard member and trumpet player are the star of the marching show, shinning for a brief moment... A one shot. Rated T.


_This is just a one shot I thought of last night after I saw my first professional drum show. It was great and I had this idea so suddenly during the concert, I wrote it down the the little notebook I always keep with me for this exact thing. I just wrote this for fun, so if you like it, review. Even if you didn't like it, review! Thanks!_

* * *

From Across The Field

She held the color guard pole firmly in her hand, keeping the flag wound around the pole and the end tucked into her hand.

He held his trumpet, the silver instrument glinting with the sheen of stadium lights, his hat low on his forehead, his toes never touching the ground for more than an instant.

They both reached their positions and waited for the Drum Major's cue.

The music started with a blast from the brass, the percussion following moments after that, the snare line blowing the audience away with their precision. The grass was so green, the sky so dark, the lights blindingly bright. Feet moved silently across the field, every person having an important task, a job they had to do, in order to make this performance their best. That's what they were always striving for: to be the best.

She swung the pole, the ripple of the silk cracking through the evening air, the colors shimmering. She kicked and spun and danced, reaching the positions in the proper amount of time. Nothing counted except this. This was beauty. This was skill. This was everything she ever loved and more: with one exception.

He hit the highest notes, his lips straining against the mouthpiece, the trumpet the outlet for the music that was in his heart. The applause and whistles of the audience were his reward and he ran across the field, feet hardly touching the ground at all; he felt like he was gliding in the air. He saw her and knew that was his next target. This next part was his favorite.

The story of the show was overcoming love at all odds, two lovers separated by a force stronger than their own, but reuniting by pure will and the love in their hearts. He was to reunite with her, she with him. It was always a crowd pleaser, something beautiful in the midst of all the power and sound the rest of the musician's were making, in the middle of the swirling colors and chaos of the color guard.

She ran toward him, preparing her flag for the trick. The percussion section, the antagonists, kept her from him and the sound of snares rapping and base drums pounding thrilled the audience. They were keeping her from him; all part of the show.

He broke through the line of drummers and, right in the middle of the field, they reunited, the story complete. She jumped into his outstretched arm, waving the flag above her, high in the air, the silk casting shadows over them. He sat her on his shoulder as he hit the final note, the highest in the show, showing his victory. He had won the girl.

As the audience applauded and shouted and whistled, getting to their feet in a standing ovation, the two people on the field looked at one another, eyes gleaming. Taking off his hat, she kissed him full on the lips; the audience hollered more, eating it all up, cheering so loud that their voices were giving out.

The Drum Major saluted the crowd and the group on the field got into rank to march off and allow the other competitors to try and top that performance. Gently, he let her down and she parted, her hand slipping from his as she ran to the front of the color guard. He followed the rest of the trumpets, putting his hat back on low over his forehead.

To the audience, nothing had happened besides what was supposed to. They still clapped and shouted as they marched away, past the stands.

He allowed himself to glance up at her, just for a moment, all the way across the field with the color guard.

From across the field, she felt his gaze and smiled. The world was perfect at that moment and she never wanted it to change.

_

* * *

So, what do you think? I know this is totally unbelievable in terms of an actual marching show, but I love the idea. If I ever choreograph a show for a brass and percussion band, this is what I would love to do. Just a small fantasy of mine, though! Please tell me what you think! (It's going to stay a one shot...) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
